


New Rules

by LetTheMusicMoveYou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Boys Kissing, Dom Harry, Eventual Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Post-Break Up, Smut, Songfic, Sub Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetTheMusicMoveYou/pseuds/LetTheMusicMoveYou
Summary: 1.) Don’t pick up the phone, you know he’s only calling ‘cause he’s drunk and alone.2.) Don’t let him in, you’ll have to kick him out again.3.) Don’t be his friend. You know you’re gonna wake up in his bed in the morning. And if you’re under him, you ain’t getting over him.These are the words Niall scrawled at 1am on the dirty pub napkin that’s been taped to his bathroom mirror for the last few months. They're his new rules. He’s read those words over and over again and it has started to become like a mantra inside his head. It’s his attempt to retrain his brain into not giving in every time Harry calls.And it works… most of the time. But, everything takes practice right?(Or the one where Niall gives himself rules to help him stay away from Harry after their break-up. It doesn't work as well as he had hoped.)Title and inspiration from New Rules by Dua Lipa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I normally don't write songfics that sample the actual lyrics, but I was just too inspired by this one! Highly suggest checking out the song if you're interested. 
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing Narry, and of course it turned out dripping in angst. Sorry, I just can't seem to help myself. :)
> 
> Please let me know if you'd be interested in reading more of this, I know I didn't go very far into the smut. I'd love to hear what you think! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! x

1.) Don’t pick up the phone, you know he’s only calling ‘cause he’s drunk and alone.  
2.) Don’t let him in, you’ll have to kick him out again.  
3.) Don’t be his friend. You know you’re gonna wake up in his bed in the morning. And if you’re under him, you ain’t getting over him.

These are the words Niall scrawled at 1am on the dirty pub napkin that’s been taped to his bathroom mirror for the last few months. They're his new rules. He’s read those words over and over again and it has started to become like a mantra inside his head. It’s his attempt to retrain his brain into not giving in every time Harry calls.

And it works… most of the time. _But, everything takes practice right?_

He used to be self-conscious about it, always removing it from his mirror and shoving it into the back of his medicine cabinet when he knew someone was going to be coming over, but eventually he stopped worrying. It sort of feels now like it should just stay there permanently until he doesn’t need it anymore. And it’s not like he has people over much lately anyway. 

Honestly, he’s not even home that much. He’s usually just there to sleep and that’s about it. The last few months have been almost solely devoted to the studio and making his album. He’s been drowning himself in it. And now that he’s inching closer to the release date, there’s been a lot of promo as well. It’s exhausting, but he doesn’t mind. Not really. He’d happily get up at 4am and then not fall into bed again until midnight every single day if it meant that he stayed busy. 

Because when he isn’t busy, that’s when he struggles the most. That’s when his thoughts take control, when they twist everything he’s ever felt into something more sinister. Something powerful that can hurt him. Something that can make him do stupid things. That’s where the rules come in.

***

It had been a late night in a London pub a few months ago. Bressie had drug him to some discreet little dive on the edge of town to ‘have a few pints and let it go for a few hours’ as he put it. Bressie hadn't known all the details of Niall’s most recent relationship, _only one other person did_. But he did know that Niall had been struggling, anyone with eyes could seethat. Niall had been reluctant at first to go along with Bressie’s plan, but it had turned out to be a good idea. The place was simple and cozy, no flashy lights or pounding bass. It reminded Niall of Ireland, of home. 

Maybe it was the atmosphere, or maybe it was Bressie’s calming and steady presence that he’d been missing from so many weeks apart, or _hell_ maybe it was the third Guinness in his hand. But whatever it was, it gave Niall the courage to say things that he hadn’t yet said out loud. Things that had been slowly eating him alive from the inside out. 

Bressie had sat quietly the entire time with a neutral expression on his face, letting Niall say what he needed to say. Once Niall had finished both his ramblings and his beer Bressie still didn’t say anything. Not at first. He had just enveloped him in a hug, his large frame seemingly swallowing up Niall’s smaller one. They stayed like that for several minutes. And although Niall still felt like a mess he also felt calmer than he had in months. Finally someone else knew, finally maybe he wouldn’t feel so alone. 

Bressie had pulled away eventually, but immediately he put a finger under Niall’s chin tilting his head up until their eyes were locked. Niall didn’t see any judgement in the other man’s eyes, but he wasn’t sure why he had ever been worried. Bressie was one of the few people in his life that he could genuinely trust with anything, _including his vulnerability_. Bressie just stared for a few seconds before speaking. “Niall, I want you to listen very closely to what I’m about to say.” He waited for Niall to nod before he continued. “I’m here for you, now and always. But I hate to see you in pain, and I really hate seeing anyone make you feel like you aren’t worth it. Because you are.” Niall couldn’t help but cut him off. “I know that Bres, and I appreciate it. But I did love him once, it wasn’t always bad.” 

Bressie paused and seemed to contemplate Niall’s words. “I get that Ni. I accept the fact that he used to make you happy. Hell, I even respect it. But he isn’t making you happy anymore. You can’t keep running back to him every time he calls you at 3am ‘cause he’s pissed and lonely. It’s not making you happy Ni, it’s breaking you.” 

Niall had to look away then, because he couldn’t handle looking at the pain and sympathy in Bressie’s eyes any longer. He moved his now empty glass off its napkin and began twirling the thin paper around under his finger. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Niall was finally able to say what he needed to say. He still wasn’t ready to look at Bressie, so he kept his eyes glued to the napkin as he spoke. “I know Bres. But I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how to stop.” He felt his own voice break on the last sentence, and he finally found the courage to lift his gaze back to Bressie’s face. 

His friend still had a sad look in his eyes, but he also looked determined. “Well chief, that’s what I’m here for.” Suddenly he flashed Niall a reassuring smile, and he couldn't help but send him a weak one in return. He watched with curiosity as Bressie flagged over the bartender to ask for a pen. She didn’t even bat an eye or ask any questions, just leaned under the bar for a second to grab one and handed it to him.

Bressie thanked her before turning to Niall and holding the pen out to him. Niall just stared at it for a few seconds before finally taking it from Bressie’s outstretched hand. He was even more confused than he had been before. Bressie still didn’t explain, just reached for the napkin still in front of Niall and pushed it further towards him. It wasn’t until Niall gave him another quizzical look that he finally explained. “We’re going to make up some new rules for you to follow every time Harry tries to contact you from now on. You’re going to write them down on this napkin and keep it somewhere that you’ll see it everyday.”

He paused and stared at Niall for a few moments. As if he was trying to gauge if what he had said was ok or not. When he spoke again his voice was quieter and more gentle than maybe Niall had ever heard it. “He doesn’t get to have that power over you anymore Ni.”Niall hadn’t said anything then, because he hadn’t been sure if he could without breaking down in the middle of a pub _of all places_. So he had just nodded, and then when he was ready they had started their work. 

So that’s how the rules came to be, how they had ended up as part of the decor in Niall’s master bathroom in his London flat. At first he had just taped them up there on his mirror to placate Bressie, but soon he realized that they were actually useful. They had become his lifeline. 

***

Niall has been in LA for a few weeks now to promo his new single, but his body still seems to be having a hard time adjusting to the sunshine and the heat. It’s currently 10am and he’s only been outside on the pavement for about 5 minutes, but he can already feel a thin sheen of sweat forming on his forehead and his back under his loose t-shirt. He just finished yet another early morning radio show. His schedule has been dizzying lately, but he doesn’t mind. _Sure beats the alternative_. 

He hasn’t spoken a word to Harry in nearly 2 and a half months and he hasn’t physically seen him for almost 3. The rules have been working, but that doesn’t mean that his mind has been totally Harry free. _That’s been damned near impossible, considering that Harry’s been doing album promo too_.Harry’s face and voice have been everywhere in the last few weeks. His stupid perfectly tailored suits, and dimpled smiles burning into Niall’s brain. 

That’s not even the worst part. There’s also the fact that he has to endure question after question about Harry in his _own_ interviews. _Have you heard Harry’s album? Did you love it? Did he give you a sneak peek? Is there going to be a 1D reunion anytime soon?_ It’s always the same questions, and no matter who’s doing the interview they always look so hopeful when they ask them. It almost makes Niall laugh sometimes at the irony.  They ask those questions convinced that they already know the answer, then they smile triumphantly when Niall tells them what they wanted to hear. It’s the same cookie cutter answers every time, but nobody seems to notice. _Or maybe they just don’t care_.

He wishes he hadn’t heard the album. Wishes he hadn’t listened to it in the dark while he drained a bottle of Vodka somebody had left behind at his place. He doesn’t even like Vodka, but it had felt like the right choice in the moment. He wasn’t sure which songs, _if any_ , were about him. But that wasn’t what had gotten to him. The whole thing had just been so _Harry_. Sweet Creature was the one that hit him the hardest. Niall could imagine Harry sitting on his balcony in the crisp London night air softly singing those words as he picked at his guitar, while Niall sat beside him and grinned like an idiot. Because that’s what Harry did to him, _or at least he used to_. 

The rules hadn’t been able to save him that night. They were helpful, but not foolproof. The only upside had been that he was too drunk to even send Harry a text that he surely would have regretted in the morning. 

Now they were both in LA, a fact that Niall had constantly been trying to push to the back of his mind with varying amounts of success. But as usual, he decided to focus on his work 100%. There was virtually no time for anything else, _just the way he liked it_. He had brought the rules with him. Safely tucked into the outside pocket of his toiletries bag. It had seemed silly at first, but he’s honestly glad he brought them. It really feels like he needs them. Maybe he’s going mad.

***

It’s evening now, and for the first time in a very long time his schedule seems to be clear. Niall’s not really sure how that happened, must have been an oversight on his part. He finally sets his guitar carefully back on its stand after spending hours rewriting chords that were honestly perfectly good to begin with. 

He runs his hand through his hair as he pads to the kitchen of the place he’s been renting for the last few weeks. His hair is much darker than it used to be. It had taken some time to get used to it, but it seemed like the right choice. _New beginnings and all that_. He can’t help but notice that Harry’s hair has changed too. It’s much shorter than it used to be, back when Niall used to tug on it when he couldn’t handle the pleasure Harry was giving him. He can’t help the involuntary shiver that goes down his spine at that thought. _Some things change while others always stay the same_. 

He’s pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of his phone vibrating on the kitchen counter in front of him. He glances down at the screen absently until he sees the name on the display. He sucks in a sharp breath and suddenly it’s like his entire world has condensed down to his phone. He reaches down with a shaky hand and swipes at the message to open it. 

Harry: Wanna come over? Miss ya. -H

Niall just stares at it. It’s not the most eloquent thing Harry has ever sent him, but it doesn’t seem like he’s fully wasted either. Then again, Harry’s always been a fairly high-functioning drunk. Niall sighs as he stares into the direction of his bathroom, where the rules have found a home on yet another mirror. He should probably go in there and read them again. It would probably help. He’s about to move when his phone lights up again.

Harry: Please???? Need you Ni. 

Something breaks in Niall in that moment and he’s reaching for his wallet and keys before he can convince himself not to. 

***

It’s a short 20 minutes later when Niall’s pulling up to Harry’s place. He had sent him his address immediately after Niall had sent his one word reply: ‘ok.’ He had never been to this place before, Harry had bought it recently. After everything, after they ended. Niall glanced at the outside as he moved up the front walk. He wasn’t here for the house, _he shouldn’t be here at all_. 

He gives a couple of light raps to the door, but it opens almost immediately. Niall realizes in that moment that he wasn’t mentally prepared to see Harry in-person again. He’s shirtless, wearing only a pair of tight black skinny jeans. _Of he course he is_. He smiles at Niall brightly before ushering him in. Niall follows him silently to what he assumes is Harry’s lounge. He sits on the sofa where Harry gestured while Harry sits in the armchair beside it. Niall’s grateful for the extra space. _Maybe it will help keep a clearer head?_

They sit like that for a few minutes. Harry’s still smiling when he finally speaks. “Hi Ni. ’S good to see you.” It’s so easy the way he says it, like he’s just greeting an old mate that he hasn’t seen in awhile. _They were more than mates_. At least that’s they way it had seemed to Niall. He wishes he had something clever to say, but apparently “thanks” is all his brain can seem to come up with in the moment. _Brilliant_. 

Harry doesn’t seem phased by the lack of dialogue. “Heard the first two singles. Brilliant mate.” Niall can tell by the heat on his cheeks that he’s blushing, and he hates it. He wishes there was a way that he could turn the word ‘mate’ into a physical object that he could shove down Harry’s throat. He should tell Harry that, should say it out loud. But he doesn’t. “Thanks Haz. Loved the album. It was beautiful.” 

He lifts his eyes up then, from the seam of the sofa that he’s been absently rubbing his fingers on, to look at Harry. He’s positively beaming. “Thanks Ni. Wanted to play it for you so badly. Wasn’t even sure if you had heard it.” Harry is giving him one of those full dimpled smiles that he’s famous for and suddenly the room is spinning.

Niall is standing on his feet before he can even fully register the movement in his brain. “This was a mistake Harry, I should go.” He’s mumbling the words as he moves to leave, but he only makes it a few steps before he feels Harry’s hand catch his own. Harry tugs on his arm to spin Niall back to face him. “Niall wait. Just stay, please.” Niall’s not really sure when it happened, but there’s not any space between them anymore. He can feel Harry’s warm breath on his face, he can smell the lingering scent of beer.

Harry’s dropped his hand now, and has moved both of his own hands to Niall’s hips. He grip isn’t harsh, but it’s steady. Niall knows that he shouldn’t, but he can’t help but find some sort of comfort in the touch. He sighs, “Harry. I don’t know if I can.” He feels Harry’s lips touch his own, and suddenly notices that he’s closed his own eyes. It’s more of a brush of lips than an actual kiss, but it sets Niall’s skin on fire.Harry’s murmuring into his ear now. “Please Niall. Just tonight, that’s all it has to be.” Niall knows that’s all it’s going to be, _that’s all it ever is_. But it’s too late, he already broke the rules. He’s too far gone. 

He lifts his arms up and wraps them around the back of Harry’s neck before he connects their lips again. This time there’s nothing light about it. It’s rough, and dirty, and all tongue. He figures it’s probably easier that way, it helps him remember what this really is. Physical and nothing else. He can’t help but moan as Harry’s long fingers move to unbutton his jeans. Their lips are still connected as Harry begins guiding him backwards. Probably towards his bedroom.

Niall already knows how this is going to end, it’s written in the rule that he broke. 

_Don’t be his friend. You know you’re gonna wake up in his bed in the morning. And if you’re under him, you ain’t getting over him._

Maybe he just needs more practice?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know it's been forever since I posted the first chapter. First of all, I want to say such a big huge thank you to all of you for your love on that. I'm so glad you wanted another chapter, because I feel like the story needed it. I just wanted to make sure I took my time and did it justice. 
> 
> I hope you'll find this ending at least a little bit satisfying. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Thanks for reading! x
> 
> (P.S. Please be aware that I've updated the smut tags for this work.)

‘Rules are meant to be broken.’ Niall used to love that saying. _Hell_ , he practically lived by it. Always testing boundaries and pushing limits. It had always left him with a weird kind of high, like he was successfully doing something that wasn’t meant to be done. Breaking rules had become second nature to him somewhere along the way.

It was never anything illegal, but rather largely frowned upon by modern society. Like being loud when he was told to be quiet, or drinking too much the night before a photo shoot and looking like a mess the next day. The thing is though, that the rules he always used to break never really had any major consequences. 

_Now they do_.

He sighs down at the dirty pub napkin crumpled up in his closed fist. He fucked up so bad this time. He just went and undid all the progress he has made in the last three months, in the span of only one night. _One very stupid night_. 

He closes his eyes and takes a shaky breath in. The first thing he didwhen he got back to his place was go straight to the bathroom, rip the rules off the mirror and collapse into a heap on the gleaming white tiled floor. He hasn’t made it any farther than that and it’s been nearly two hours. 

He opens his eyes again when he hears his phone vibrating against the tile next to him on the floor. He glances down to see it’s yet another call from Bressie. Probably the sixth one in the last two hours. _He must know_. Not that Niall told him, he doesn’t have to. Bressie just always knows. Whether he’s some kind of mystical psychic or just has very well informed sources Niall’s not entirely sure.

He doesn’t make a move to pick it up. Doesn’t even bother to hit decline. He just leans his head back against the wall behind him as he watches it bounce against the floor until it eventually goes still again. He’s suddenly aware of the silence surrounding him. _When did it get so quiet_?

There’s not even a lot of traffic noises coming from the window to his right, even though there’s a busy street just about ten feet away. Then he remembers that it’s only 7am on a Sunday morning. Most of LA probably hasn’t even considered getting up yet. They’re all still sleeping peacefully in their beds, blissfully unaware of the Irish man unraveling on his own bathroom floor.

He’s been up for hours already. Barely slept at all. Normally he would have slept in, but the problem with that is that he didn’t sleep in his own bed last night. He woke up in Harry’s. After all those weeks of working so hard to build up his resolve. All that time spent proving to himself that he’s strong enough to be alone, strong enough to get over Harry Styles. All of that was for nothing, because all it took was a text and he went running back to him just like he always does. _Every. Fucking. Time_. 

His phone leaps to life again and he reluctantly looks down at it. It’s Bressie again, but a text this time.

Bressie: I stg Ni if I don’t hear from you in the next 2 mins I’m calling the police

Niall rolls his eyes in response. He wonders if Bressie’s always been this dramatic and he’s just never noticed, or if this is new. He finally reaches down for his phone after about a minute and a half and taps out a quick reply.

Niall: u can call of the bloody search party i’m fine

He gets multiple texts back not more than ten seconds later.

Bressie: thank god and also I’m gonna kill u

Bressie: where the hell have u been?

Bressie: r u ok?? 

Niall sighs at the screen in front of him. He appreciates the concern, he really does, but he’s actually not ok. _And he really doesn’t want to talk about it_. So he lies.

Niall: m fine Bres. Was just in a writing hole. Finished a few chords i’ve been stuck on

It’s a pretty convincing lie actually, at least it is for Niall. He can spend hours writing a song and during all that time be completely oblivious to the world around him. A fact that Bressie knows all too well. 

Bressie: I’m not sure I believe you, but we’ll talk about it later

Bressie: m glad ur ok chief

Niall groans because he’s such an asshole. He doesn’t deserve to have Bressie on his side, but he’s not taking it for granted.

Niall: love ya, talk soon

Bressie: Of course xxx

He powers his phone down then because he really doesn’t want to look at it or hear from it anymore. At some point in the last two hours he’s completely lost feeling in most of his lower half so he probably needs to move. He braces his hands on the floor and gently pushes himself up, wincing at the pain in his backside. It burns the same way it always did. 

Eventually he gets himself to standing and he realizes that the napkin with the rules is still laying in a crumpled ball on the floor, but he doesn’t bother to pick it up. Doesn’t really matter where the rules are now, not like they’re doing him any good anyway. He moves to the sink and turns on the faucet before splashing some of the ice cold water flowing out onto his face. 

Once he dries off with the nearest towel he could get his hands on he looks at himself in the mirror, and then instantly wishes he hadn’t. He looks like shit, there’s just no way to get around it. His skin is even more ghostly pale that it normally is, which is saying something. His normally sparkling blue eyes look dull. He sighs at the broken version of himself looking back at him before shuffling off into the bedroom.

He crawls into his warm inviting bed and pulls the covers over his face. It’s technically morning, but he doesn’t care. He’s going to sleep. 

He’ll start over tomorrow.

***

It’s been three weeks now that Niall’s been sober. That’s what he’s decided to start calling the amount of time that he goes without speaking to and or giving in to Harry. It was really rough coming back from that set-back, but he’s finally started to feel better. More like himself again. That was his rock bottom, he’s sure of it. Nowhere else to go but up. 

He’s back to using the rules again. Bressie had helped him flatten the napkin back out under some books and it has once again claimed its place on his bathroom mirror. He had been angry at the rules at first, blamed them for his failure. But it wasn’t the rules’ fault. It just takes time. That’s what he’s decided. A little more time and everything will be ok. 

He hums to himself as he pours tea from the kettle into his waiting mug. He’s feeling unusually optimistic and cheery today. He’s not really sure why, but he’s decided to not question and just go with it. 

He’s still in LA. He’s considering just buying this place instead of only renting month-to-month. He was only planning to be here for a couple weeks for promo, but it’s already been well over a month now. He’s liked being in LA a lot more than he thought he would, the change of pace is nice. _And Harry’s here_. 

Niall shakes his head as if that will make the unwanted thought go away. He takes a deep breath before walking to the bathroom and standing in front of the mirror. He takes several slow and steady deep breaths and reads the rules all the way through about five times before he feels his heart rate start to slow down again. 

It’s fine, he’s fine. The rules are working and everything’s fine. 

***

Everything is not fine. 

Niall finds himself sitting on his own floor again, but this time it’s not the bathroom. He’s in his entryway with his back resting against the inside of his front door. He closes his eyes and attempts to will away the pounding sound coming from the other side. He recites the same rule in his head over and over again.

_Don’t let him in, you’ll have to kick him out again_.

He opens his eyes again, but it hasn’t helped. The pounding is still going on. But it isn’t until he hears that all too familiar deep voice that his resolve starts to slip. “Niall will you please open up the door? Please, I just want to talk. Even if I could just see you that would be enough, that’s all I need. Please?” Harry’s voice sounds wrecked, like he’s pleading and begging for his own life. Niall wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans before pushing himself off the floor.

Before his brain can really even comprehend what he’s doing he finds himself unlocking and then opening the door. He’s caught Harry with his hand poised in the air mid-knock. He looks a little shocked that Niall actually answered. _Niall can relate_.

Niall crosses his arms over his chest and tries his hardest to look indifferent. “Alright, you wanted to see me and here I am. So get on with it already.” Harry has clearly been caught off guard, but it doesn’t take him long to regain his stride. He’s soon beaming at Niall with those dimples that always make his knees feel weak. “Niall, thank you oh my god I’m so glad to see you. I need to talk to you, can I come in?” All of Harry’s words come out hurried and in one long string with no pauses in between them. Niall can practically feel his own blood pressure rising as the chant inside his head gets so loud it’s practically deafening. 

_Don’t let him in, you’ll have to kick him out again_.

He needs it to stop, he just needs everything to stop. So he doesn’t say anything. He only just nods and steps to the side so that Harry can slip past him. He’s barely just got the door shut when he feels Harry’s front press up against his back. “Thank you so much Ni, missed you. Needed you so bad, like always.” Harry has started trailing kisses down the side of Niall’s neck and every touch feels like a tiny jolt of electricity. 

Of course this is all he wanted, _this is all he ever wants_. Niall knew that, and yet he still opened the door. Maybe this is what he wants too. He’s tired of fighting it. So he doesn’t. 

He wriggles out of Harry’s hold and spins around so that his back is now pushed against the door and he’s facing Harry. He’s guessing his eyes probably look a lot like Harry’s do now, blown out with lust and just a little bit wild. 

They always get like this when they’re around each other. It’s like an itch just below the skin or a low grade fever. Steady, and difficult to ignore. Harry has moved on from just staring, and now he’s moving forward to crash their lips together. Niall not only kisses backbut moans into it because he’s shameless, and because he’s been craving it for weeks. 

Harry isn’t wasting any time, already moving his hands to Niall’s waistband to undo his jeans. But Niall whines in protest, pulling his mouth away from Harry’s to pant in his face. “No H, not here. We’re not doing it against the bloody wall like animals.” Harry has stilled, but his fingers haven’t moved from their place poised on the button of Niall’s pants. 

He leans forward and rests his forehead against Niall’s, they’re so close that he can feel Harry’s warm breath on his face when he speaks. “But this is a door, not a wall.” Niall groans, because _honestly_ _Harry has a dad joke for everything doesn’t he_? He lets out a sigh of exasperation. “I’m serious Haz, I refuse to do it standing up. Last time, I had bruises that lasted weeks.” Harry seems to wince at the memory. “I wanted to make sure you didn’t fall.” 

Niall nods, moving Harry’s head along with his own. “Which is exactly why we’re not doing it again.” He expects more argument, but instead Harry just pulls his face away from Niall’s and nods. “Ok.” 

Niall opens his mouth to question Harry’s sudden change in attitude, but he doesn’t get a chance to say anything before Harry’s grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him to the ground. His brain barely has time to process what is happening before he feels his back make contact with the hardwood floor below him. 

Harry has somehow managed to keep their bodies pressed together the whole time. He ’s hovering above Niall now, and only pulls away enough to move his fingers back to the button of Niall’s jeans. Niall groans, but doesn’t make any moves to stop him this time. “You know there’s a perfectly good bed not twenty feet from here right?” Harry smirks as he yanks Niall’s jeans and pants down his legs together in one go. “We’re not standing up, so I’ve completely met your demands. Not sure what the problem is?” 

He punctuates his point with a biting kiss to the sensitive skin on Niall’s inner thigh. Niall shakes his head as a shiver involuntarily shoots up his spine. “God, you’re completely ridiculous. Not sure why I put up with you, honestly.” It’s out of his mouth before he’s even realized what he said. Harry’s paused his movements and he’s just staring up at him now with those intense green eyes that have haunted Niall’s dreams for so many nights. 

They stay like that for several beats in silence. Eventually Harry starts running his handsslowly up Niall’s thighs. “I don’t either Ni.” He pauses for a few seconds as if he’s gathering his thoughts together. “But I’m glad you do.” Niall closes his eyes then, because he doesn’t want to think about this. _Not anymore_. His voice comes out breathy and small. “Harry, I need you now. Please.” It’s not a lie, and it has the desired affect. He’s not above begging, clearly. 

Harry springs back into action again, pulling the fabric now pooling at Niall’s ankles all the way off and throwing it somewhere out of Niall’s field of vision. He moves back up Niall’s body trailing kisses as he goes. He leaves goosebumps behind every time his lips touch Niall’s skin. He grabs the bottom of Niall’s T-shirt and doesn’t waste any time pushing it up Niall’s torso. Niall lifts his arms and leans forward as much as he can to aid Harry in pulling it up and over his head. 

It’s not until he rests his head back down that he realizes that he’s completely exposed, while Harry’s still fully clothed. He grunts and moves his hands to the buttons on Harry’s shirt, but Harry just makes a tsk sound with his mouth and pushes Niall’s hands above his head. Niall lets out a small whine of protest, but still complies. Harry is now leaving his light feathery kisses along Niall’s jaw. Niall can feel every puff of Harry’s warm breath on his cheek when he speaks. “Have patience love. Taking care of you first.” 

Niall gasps when he feels one of Harry’s hands wrap around his now achingly hard member. He gathers the bit of pre come that’s already gathered on the tip and uses it to make his hand glide more easily as he starts moving up and down. It still burns slightly, but Niall still feels his back arch off the floor. He knows he gets off on the pain a little bit. _Of course he does, that’s how they ended up here in the first place_. 

Harry’s lips have found their way back to Niall’s chest as his hand keeps moving. Niall can feel that warm urgent feeling building in the pit of his stomach as Harry’s mouth finds it’s way to Niall’s right nipple. He keens at all the attention, his body unconsciously trying to jerk away from the pleasure but Harry holds him steady. 

A low moan escapes from his lips as Harry’s mouth moves to his other nipple while the movements of his hand get faster. Niall's head has fallen to one side so that his warm cheek is pressing against the unforgiving cold of the floor below him. He can feel the drool sliding down his face, but he doesn’t make a move to wipe it away. He’s pretty sure he couldn't move his hands if he tried. Whether it’s the intense pleasure he’s feeling or Harry’s command from earlier he’s not sure. _He’d rather not think about it_. 

Harry has moved upwards and is leaving biting kisses on Niall’s exposed neck, his now medium length hair tickling Niall’s skin as he goes. Niall knows he’s not going to last much longer, can feel himself teetering on the edge. “Harry… close. Please.” Harry nods against Niall’s neck. Murmuring his words into Niall’s skin. “Come love. Want you to feel good.” 

Niall’s eyes roll into the back of his head as the pleasure overtakes his entire body. Harry pulls him through it gently, whispering barely comprehendible praises into Niall’s ear. Harry rolls off of Niall and lands on his back next to him on the floor. Niall tilts his head in Harry’s direction and waits for his still blurry vision to focus before he speaks. “Want me to help you with that?” His chin jerks to the tent in Harry’s pants. He watches as Harry feigns consideration for a few seconds. He’s leaning up on one elbow and smirking when he responds. “Didn’t you say something about a bed not far from here?” 

Niall should tell him to get the hell out, but he gives in. 

_Just like he always does_.

***

Niall opens his eyes and winces and the sunlight streaming through his bedroom window. He really needs to remember to close the blinds before he goes to bed. It’s not until he feels movement beside him that he remembers last night. He let Harry through his door, he broke the rules. _Shit_. 

He turns his head as carefully as he can to look at Harry without waking him. He’s sprawled out taking more than his half of the bed, as always. His body is completely bare, not even the sheets covering him. Niall’s eyes roam over the tattoos that he already knows probably better than the back of his own hand. 

He’s so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t notice Harry’s eyes open. “Like what you see?” Niall startles at the voice, and his eyes snap upwards to land on Harry’s smirk. “Just wondering when you were going to leave is all. Not like you to stick around until morning is it?” Niall’s words come out pointed without thinking. It’s not until he sees the smile drop from Harry’s face that he starts to feel guilty. 

Harry’s eyes go dark and silent within seconds. “Niall, I…” Niall shakes his head to cut him off. “It’s fine Harry. I don’t need you to explain it to me. I’m not a child.” He moves to roll out of bed because he suddenly feels like he’s suffocating. But he’s stopped by Harry’s hand on his wrist. He turns back to Harry’s pleading expression and waits for whatever it is Harry needs to say.” Harry sighs. “Look Ni I know you’re not a child, but I do think I need to explain to you what last night was.” Niall can feel his head spinning, he’s not sure if he can do this. He’s about to say so, but Harry pushes forward. 

“I don’t want to leave Ni. That’s what I came to say last night.” He pauses like he’s waiting for Niall to say something, but keeps going when he’s only met with silence. “I know I fucked it up last time, I admit that. And I’m not saying I’ll always get it right, cause I probably won’t.” He runs his hand through his hair and Niall can’t help but notice that it’s shaking slightly. “But there’s a reason why I keep coming back to you Niall. I’ve just been too much of a stubborn idiot to see it before. I’ll understand if you can’t just let me back in. I’m willing to give you as much time as you need. I’m not going anywhere. Not this time.”

Niall blinks in an attempt to stop the tears brimming in his eyes from falling, but it’s no use. The wetness is already streaming down his face when he leans forward to press his lips onto Harry’s. He knows he should probably be saying something, but he doesn’t really now how he could possibly put what he’s thinking into words. He hopes this is enough. This kiss isn’t hard and fast like it usually is, instead it’s passionate and un-rushed.

When he pulls away he can tell that Harry’s got the message. They stay tangled up in the sheets like that for the rest of the morning. 

Niall eventually has to move from the bed to use the toilet. He glances at the rules still hanging on his mirror. He reads through them one last time before pulling the napkin off and throwing it in the bin. 

Maybe the rules weren’t meant to keep him away forever, but just until Harry was ready. 

They’ve done their job now.

 


End file.
